<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sesshomaru's Fears by myravenspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457119">Sesshomaru's Fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit'>myravenspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Village [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Labour, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Rin approaches the end of her pregnancy, Sesshomaru's fears for the wellbeing of his child is unsettling for him. He is a daiyoukai and his wife is a ningen and their child will be a hanyou that has a time when they are most vulnerable. Sesshomaru wonders if he should approach the hanyous he knows, including his own brother. The story will continue into the first year afterwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Jaken &amp; Rin (InuYasha), Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru &amp; Inuyasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the Village [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going off a HC by the awesome screamibgdodo where Sesshomaru is more anxious about the girls human phase. Though slightly different and my interpretation. I hope you enjoy it. This will have three shots to explain some things near the end.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru watched as Rin's stomach moved with the kicks beneath from their child growing in her womb. He knew that by choosing Rin, by marrying her, it meant that he would most likely become a father:</p><p>A father to a hanyou.</p><p>The idea of becoming a father was terrifying in itself. He was cold, aloof, distant, and often unaware of how to deal with emotions of others.</p><p>Becoming a father to a hanyou had him even more terrified. He knew Inuyasha found it amusing that he, Sesshomaru, proved to be the biggest hypocrite of all time. He had sneered at his father's love for a ningen woman and Inuyasha's too…and now he was married to Rin. Rin, who was seventeen, nearing eighteen, and was currently very large and round with his child.</p><p>He placed a hand on her belly and felt a pair of kicks against his palm. His child certainly had a good kick. It had shocked him when Rin had grabbed his hand when she was near six months pregnant and placed it on her belly as they sat on the porch of their manor in the evening, Mokomoko wrapped around them for warmth. His heart nearly leapt into his throat and he turned widened amber eyes to her stomach and placed his free hand on her stomach.</p><p>His child, their child, was beating his poor Rin from the inside. He had voiced his concern unbeknownst to him and Rin's soft laughter brought his gaze up to see her smiling at him. She cupped his face and pulled in for a kiss. <em>"Strong kicks like their father."</em> She said with amusement.</p><p>Sesshomaru didn't find it amusing.</p><p>He needed to understand what it meant to be a hanyou. There were three in the village currently. His brother, the giant Jinenji, and the recently orphaned Shiori.</p><p>He saw a pattern with all three hanyous that left a strong sense of unease. His and Inuyasha's father had died after Inuyasha's birth, the wound from Ryukotsusei too great to recover from. Jinenji's father never returned after a night with his mother. And the young Shiori lost her bat youkai father when she was an infant, the prince having been killed by his own father.</p><p>All three hanyous had mothers that raised them, only Jinenji had a mother that lived into his adulthood.</p><p>Sesshomaru had surpassed his father in terms of strength and power, he was a daiyoukai by his own merit and heart. But this knowledge did not set him at ease. There was always some youkai that wanted him dead, despite his proven strength.</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and stood up and walked away from his sleeping wife. He pulled on a yukata and walked to the door to go sit outside of their room. He slide the shoji door open and sat down on a cushion on the porch. He and Rin often enjoyed sitting outside late into the evening. Pressed against each other and Rin's head resting on his shoulder. Mokomoko curled around them protectively. Rin often singing softly, fingers dancing along the collar of his kimono. He always turned amber eyes to her and pulled her in for a kiss as her eyes glinted with desire and mischief. He would then lift her up in his arms as he stood and carried her inside their chamber to have her.</p><p>It was no wonder that she was with child so soon after their marriage.</p><p>He looked up at the sky and saw that there was no moon. <em>Night of the new moon, Rin has explained that this is Inuyasha's night. The night where he has no power. He was born on the night of a lunar eclipse. </em></p><p>He was also aware that there was a day of every month where Jinenji lost his powers from dawn to dusk. Shiori was often kept hidden away by Inuyasha and Kagome on the full moon.</p><p><em>This one must keep track of the moment his child is brought into the world.</em> He could not imagine the fear that it meant for a hanyou to lose all youkai strength. It was part of them after all, even if they were only half-youkai. He knew Rin was strong for a ningen, but she never experienced youkai strength.</p><p>He could not imagine losing his strength, his power. It made him uneasy and aware that he would have to keep his child's secret. His child's weakness was then a time where youkai would exploit Sesshomaru's protectiveness of his mate and child.</p><p>He glanced back and saw Rin turn on her side, a hand on her belly. He glanced back and up to the hill above their little valley. He saw the little house up on the hill, his brother's home. <em>"Inuyasha-nii does not sleep during the night of the new moon because of his need to protect himself."</em> Rin had also explained from her experiences of growing up around his brother for most of her life.</p><p>There had once been an attack when Rin was thirteen on the night of the new moon. A small wound was on Rin's shoulder when Sesshomaru had come the next morning. He had reprimanded and even threatened Inuyasha with Bakusaiga until Rin stepped in between them and raised her arms and let out a cry and begged for him to spare Inuyasha, <em>"It's not his fault…onegai, let me explain. Gomen, Inuyasha."</em> Rin glanced back and he nodded to her and Sesshomaru had sheathed Bakusaiga and let Inuyasha leave the clearing in the woods.</p><p>He understood then that there were indeed youkai that still hunted Inuyasha when he lost all his powers. Kagome and the others were protecting the village and Rin was left as a final defence for Inuyasha. A young teen girl left to defend his temporary-ningen brother.</p><p>He pitied Inuyasha in that moment.</p><p>Sesshomaru stood up and padded across the grass barefoot and stopped a few paces later and turned back to the house. He had a dilemma in his mind going on. <em>Do I ask Inuyasha what it is like to lose all youkai power? Or do I stay and watch over Rin? </em>He took a few steps toward the house and stopped again, ready to turn in the direction of the hill.</p><p>"Hey," A familiar voice called from behind him.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned and saw Inuyasha standing there. Sesshomaru could only smell the scent of a ningen from his younger brother. Gone were the dog ears and their father's silver hair and replaced by human ears and long black hair. Amber eyes that belonged to their father were also gone, brown eyes that must have been Inuyasha's mother's eyes stared at him.</p><p>Everything before Sesshomaru told him that this was not his brother. His brother was a hanyou.</p><p>The man before him was simply dressed like his brother. Was an imposter. Yet, the stance was similar. Arms folded into the sleeves of the fire rat haori. Their father's gift to protect Inuyasha. Tessaiga was also present but useless as Inuyasha was ningen.</p><p>This ningen was his brother and after two centuries, Sesshomaru finally got to see his brother in this form.</p><p>"Why have you left the safety of your home?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.</p><p>Inuyasha smirked at him and walked around Sesshomaru and sat on the porch with his legs crossed. "Kagome said it was time for you to see." Was the simple statement, "Especially since you have one on the way." Was added with a smirk.</p><p>Sesshomaru took the steps and walked past his brother and sat down on his cushion. He raised a knee and rested his forearm on it. "You really are a ningen on the night of the new moon." He commented as his amber eyes studied his brother's new features.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded, "It's different for everyone as I know Rin has explained to you. But, since you are stubborn, I figured you probably didn't believe it. Kagome thought it was better to see it with all of your own senses."</p><p>"Your mate…wife was correct. Theoretically, I understood. Now, I comprehend fully." Sesshomaru glanced into the room and saw Rin sitting up, she was thankfully out of Inuyasha's view. He saw Rin smile and grab a yukata. Sesshomaru turned back to Inuyasha who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Hello, Inuyasha-nii. Would you like some tea? I also made some sweet peach blossom cakes earlier." Rin softly said a moment later from the doorway with a smile.</p><p>Inuyasha looked to Rin and smiled. "Sure." He nodded. Rin turned back inside and disappeared to walk through the manor to the kitchen. Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru, "So, do you have any questions?"</p><p>Sesshomaru had a hundred questions. All of them seem to be personal. He did not want to offend his brother, not when his brother was offering to help him in this crucial moment. Sesshomaru thought for a moment longer then finally voiced his question, "Did you truly have to rely on Rin back then?"</p><p>Inuyasha sighed softly, Sesshomaru worried that Inuyasha would get up and leave. He would not apologize though; he was stubborn and prideful. "Yes, on my night…Rin was definitely better trained and physically capable of more than myself."</p><p>Sesshomaru pondered those words, that thirteen year old Rin who had been training with a naginata for four years by then was more capable than his brother. The naginata had also been made by Toutousai by Sesshomaru's request. If she wanted to train, he would have the finest weapon crafted for her. He even supplied a clawed nail to help strengthen the weapon overall.</p><p>The idea that his child would be so utterly defenceless had Sesshomaru's mind reeling.</p><p>"When I was little…" Inuyasha said softly and played with the hem of his sleeve as if lost in thought.</p><p>Sesshomaru was grateful for the change in the mood of their conversation. "Hai?" He prompted.</p><p>"I would cry on the night of the new moon. Although I finally looked like everyone else in the castle, I wasn't me. Sesshomaru, you and I both have little ones on the way. I want my child to be there for yours when it's their time." Inuyasha lifted his gaze to meet Sesshomaru's.</p><p>Sesshomaru mulled over Inuyasha's words, <em>"I would cry on the night of the new moon. Although I finally looked like everyone else in the castle, I wasn't me."</em> Those words gave him such insight that he now regretted his past actions toward his brother.</p><p>Sesshomaru was a lonely child. Raised to be his mother's heir in the Palace in the sky, he was tutored from an early age on proper etiquette and behaviour expected from someone of his station. It was lonely as he had no friends.</p><p>His father was often absent. His father held no titles in his mother's palace other than her consort. His father may have been revered for his power and strength, but he had no lands. It had driven Sesshomaru to establish an empire of his own, knowing that his father had paved the way for him to do so by fighting such fierce youkai and daiyoukai alike.</p><p>A-Un was given to him as a young pup by his father to be his steed, allowing Sesshomaru to fly when he was still too young to do so. His father had also given him a Kemari ball and a promise to teach him how to kick it up.</p><p>Sesshomaru learned on his own how to handle A-Un, who was much smaller as well back then, and also how to kick up the Kemari ball from one foot to another.</p><p>If he had a lonely childhood surrounded by his own kind, he could only imagine how it was for Inuyasha to be a mixed living creature. Neither youkai nor ningen. Largely hated by both groups for being an abomination. Never accepted.</p><p>Sesshomaru felt regret for not being understanding, for being unwise in his youth. His pride was a large barrier that took Rin's soft hands and whispers of undying love to shatter the barrier he had erected around himself.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru...I would like that your child can know the time as well." Sesshomaru responded and Inuyasha nodded.</p><p>"I have the cookies and tea." Rin smiled as she reappeared and Inuyasha rose up on a knee and took the tray with two empty cups, a cup with water, a teapot, and a small plate of cookies. "Arigato." Rin said softly and Inuyasha put the tray down onto the porch and Sesshomaru helped to ease Rin down onto her knees on her cushion. It had become his duty to care for his wife in her final months of pregnancy. She was now in her eighth month.</p><p>Rin poured the tea and handed Sesshomaru a cup first before handing Inuyasha one and then sipping on her water. "You two look so serious, did I miss something?" Rin asked with a smile.</p><p>"Inuyasha has suggested that his child know the time when they are ningen. I have agreed." Sesshomaru said before blowing on his tea and taking a sip.</p><p>Rin smiled and nodded. "That is a wonderful idea. Did you ask all of your questions?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.</p><p>Sesshomaru gave her a look and then looked to Inuyasha, "This one's mate speaks up whenever she pleases, she is often stubborn and speaks her mind."</p><p>Inuyasha grinned, "It's why you married her. Come on, ask another question." He grabbed a cookie and happily ate it.</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as Rin lifted a cookie and nibbled on it and waited patiently for her husband to ask his questions. Sesshomaru internally sighed. "Why do you force yourself to stay awake?"</p><p>"Easy. I don't want to be caught unaware. The only time I have ever closed my eyes was when I was injured and that was once where it was bad enough to need to rest for a moment." Inuyasha explained.</p><p>Rin nodded, "Kagome told me that story. Something about a tree and a crazed youkai who wanted immortality?"</p><p>Inuyasha looked at her and nodded, "Something like that. Even when I was little I didn't want to sleep because I felt weak and helpless. My mother hated that but eventually we would stay up together and play games in our room."</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and wondered if he could lock up his child once a month for their protection. He would pity his child during those times. A helpless child that was more fragile than their mother and unused to such weaknesses.</p><p>Sesshomaru found the voice to ask more questions from his brother, often falling into long bouts of silence as he thought and mulled over his brother's words. Rin stayed awake and kept them company, somehow making it seem like a light conversation.</p><p>As the sun started to rise Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha looked to the changing horizon. He could see anticipation in his brother's brown eyes. <em>He is ready to be himself again.</em></p><p>
  <em>Is the time of losing powers a punishment for being a hanyou? The price to pay for the parents' sins? To leave their child helpless? </em>
</p><p>The rising sun hit his brother's face and brown eyes flashed amber.</p><p><em>Iie. It was never a sin to lay with Rin. She is my treasured and irreplaceable Rin. She is mine, I am hers.</em> Sesshomaru looked to Rin and she looked to him and he grabbed her hand as Inuyasha's ningen ears disappeared and the dog ears reappeared on top of his head with black locks replaced by silver ones.</p><p>Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha roll his shoulders and grabbed the last cookie. "Well, thanks for keeping me company." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha pat Rin's head and he leapt off the porch and took off toward his home.</p><p>Rin laughed softly. "He always likes someone to keep him company during these nights. For a long time, he…" She started.</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles, "Hai, I know. He didn't have anyone…he didn't have me."</p><p>Rin smiled sympathetically at him. "You were too prideful and filled with stigmas in that head of yours. Aren't you glad I came around?" Rin asked with a large smile as bright as the sun.</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled her close and ran his nose along hers and nuzzled her cheek. "Hai, without you I would not have become a daiyoukai. I would not have come to understand love or even know my brother better." He kissed her cheek and then another and another until he reached her lips.</p><p>Rin yawned in their kiss and Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled back, raking his claws in her hair. "Gomen." Rin mumbled.</p><p>"You are eight months with child, you can rest for the day." Sesshomaru stood up and lifted Rin up and brought her back to their bed.</p><p>"Hm…what will you do, anata?" Rin mumbled as he eased her to their bedding.</p><p>"I wish to speak to Jinenji and Shiori, I want more perspective and understanding." Rin nodded to his words and he pulled the blanket over her and she smiled at him. He brushed his knuckles along her cheek, "I will tell Jaken to make sure you are undisturbed."</p><p>"From him as well. He is so incessant about my health. I am a woman and I have been trained to deliver babies myself, I can manage." Rin huffed and rubbed her large belly.</p><p>Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her stomach through the yukata. "I believe he cares for your wellbeing."</p><p>Rin laughed softly and pinched his ear gently, "He is worried that if something happened you would end his life."</p><p>Sesshomaru smirked at her and leaned up and caught her lips, "I would have to kill him if something happened to you, my Rin." He sat up and Rin nodded. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>He dressed quickly after he was sure Rin was asleep soundly, he always enjoyed watching her sleep. Lips parted and her chest, currently large and ready to nurse their child, rising and falling. He put a hand on her belly and there were no kicks. <em>The child must be sleeping as well.</em> He mused.</p><p>He wrapped Mokomoko over his shoulder and left their room to go find the two hanyous together at the larger hanyous garden. Both bowed their heads in greeting to him. "I have questions about being a hanyou. If you have time." He said as he stood before them at the table that the two were sitting at and going through seedlings.</p><p>Shiori blinked large violet eyes at him. She was approximately Rin's age, give or take. Her aging was faster than his and Inuyasha's. Jinenji appeared to be older than Inuyasha and himself but was only in his fifth or so decade. It all confused Sesshomaru. Perhaps because they were all from different species of youkai. "H-hai…we can answer your questions as best as we can."</p><p>Jinenji nodded in agreement. "We will do our best to answer your questions, Sesshomaru-sama."</p><p>"Why do you hide when it is your time?" Sesshomaru asked.</p><p>Shiori looked up at Jinenji and he nodded. Shiori nodded to herself and turned to look back to Sesshomaru and touched a leaf on a seedling. "We are defenceless, and it is better to hide when we are weaker than even our ningen mothers."</p><p><em>The same answer as Inuyasha.</em> Sesshomaru stared at Shiori. "Have you ever slept during your time? I have guessed that yours is during the full moon and," he turned to Jinenji, "yours is during the daytime. Is it related to the cycle of time when you were born?"</p><p>Both mulled over his question. Shiori looked to him, "Iie, I have never slept during the full moon night. It's when my ka-san would hide me away." She said softly. "I think it is possible that I was born during the full moon."</p><p>"I was born during the day, unlike Inuyasha and Shiori." Jinenji said gently, "I hate my ningen appearance and so I hide away during that time."</p><p><em>They feel that they are nothing without their youkai blood.</em> Sesshomaru now better understood what it meant to be a hanyou.</p><p>His fears were confirmed, being a hanyou left his child weak and vulnerable to attack. He would have to take precise note of the time of day or night when the child was born and then never leave the child alone at that time.</p><p>He would not have Rin defend their child alone.</p><p>"Sesshomaru-sama…Rin is much more capable than my mother, Jinenji's mother, or even Inuyasha's mother. She was trained to fight by Inuyasha and Sango." Shiori laughed gently, "For such a gentle soul, Rin is quite the fighter if someone she loves is danger. She is definitely more capable than I am." She tried to assure him.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the violet eyed girl. "This Sesshomaru appreciates your input and yours answers."</p><p>"It was nothing, we were allowed to live here because of Inuyasha. This village is much kinder to youkais and hanyous. Your child will never have to feel shame here." Jinenji bowed his head.</p><p>Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond but a shrill scream of his name, "Sesshomaru-sama!" <em>Jaken?!</em> Sesshomaru turned around and saw Jaken riding A-Un toward him.</p><p>"Rin." Sesshomaru breathed out and took off into the air and passed Jaken and A-Un.</p><p>"She's in labour!" Jaken shouted as he turned the beast around in the air.</p><p>Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and snarled. <em>Then why have you left my mate?! </em>He would have to beat Jaken later.</p><p>He landed in the yard before the porch of their chamber and saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall beside the door, one foot pressed against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. Sesshomaru jumped up onto the porch and took a step toward the door as Rin screamed in what seemed like agony. "Rin!" He took another step and Inuyasha stepped before him and held out an arm, blocking Sesshomaru from ripping the door out. "Step out of my way."</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head, "This is her part, Kaede says no men allowed."</p><p>"Argh! Why?!" Rin cried out.</p><p>"Breathe Rin, you are doing great!" Kagome chirped out.</p><p>"It's not you on your back and…AHHHH…pushing out a baby!" Rin shouted.</p><p>Inuyasha snickered and shook his head. Sesshomaru raised a brow at his brother. "Sango basically screamed like that too and then cooed right afterwards to the twins and the boy. Rin's fine." Inuyasha tried to assure him.</p><p>Sesshomaru balled his fists and stared at the door and could smell blood, Rin's blood, in the air. He growled softly as he felt his instincts take over. The need to protect Rin was overwhelming. He bowed his head and took a deep breath.</p><p>Jaken hopped off A-Un and ran up the stairs of the porch and bowed before Sesshomaru and pressed his forehead to the floorboards. "Forgive me milord! She is a month early!"</p><p>"Get up Jaken, she'll be fine." Sesshomaru snarled out.</p><p>"Hai." Jaken stood up and stepped back a few steps.</p><p>Inuyasha moved his arm confident Sesshomaru wouldn't enter the room.</p><p>"Push, child! The babe is nearly here!" Kaede encouraged the Rin.</p><p>Rin screamed and then gasped, and another voice let out a cry. Sesshomaru lifted his head and instantly recognized the cry as his child's. <em>Pup</em>.</p><p>"Well done! Well done Rin." Kaede laughed.</p><p>"Ah!" Rin gasped and Sesshomaru took a step forward and Inuyasha tackled him and they ended up on the grass.</p><p>"My Rin…needs me!" Sesshomaru snarled and raised a fist and swung it. After all of the years he and Inuyasha had fought, Inuyasha finally dodged Sesshomaru's fist by leaning back before leaning down and pinning his elder brother by sitting on his chest.</p><p>"She doesn't need you, this is women's work!" Inuyasha shouted down at him.</p><p>"Inuyasha-sama get off of Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squawked out.</p><p>Both brothers snarled at each other. Sesshomaru's eyes still amber but marks jagged on his face. "When Kagome is in labour I will keep you at bay then." Sesshomaru spat out.</p><p>"Good, just don't wear the armour or use Bakusaiga on me and we have a deal!" Inuyasha growled out.</p><p>Sesshomaru huffed and then there was another cry and he blinked as he laid on the grass. <em>This cry is different. Did Kagome have her pup at the same time? </em></p><p>Inuyasha frowned as if having the same thought and got off of Sesshomaru's chest and stood up. Sesshomaru joined him and both stood there. "Kagome…is only five months…it can't be time…" Inuyasha mumbled out.</p><p>"Milord…perhaps, I can check?" Jaken suggested. Sesshomaru gave him a look and Jaken nodded and slid the door open and closed after him. Two sets of cries were heard from the room. Jaken came out quickly and bowed on the porch. "Milord…you have two daughters."</p><p>Sesshomaru took a step back and then three forward. "Two daughters?" He asked. The information was overwhelming. He was barely ready for one hanyou child and now he was to have two. Most hanyous did not have siblings, they were the result of a brief and tragic romance. <em>They will always have each other. </em>He nodded and stepped up onto the porch as the door slid open again some time later.</p><p>Kagome smiled at him and stepped aside. "Onii-san, she was carrying twins. That explains why she was so round. Now I owe Sango on a bet." She laughed softly.</p><p>Sesshomaru ignored her but stared at Rin laying on their bed. The smell of blood was still in the air of the room, but his eyes remained focused on Rin. She was safe and healthy. Most importantly alive. Two small bundles laid beside her and she was delicately touching each one and smiling at them, their daughters. Kaede was tidying up and tying up bloodied sheets and cloths. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has delivered two beautiful girls. She has done very well and needs rest. Do ye wish for me to stay a little while?" Kaede asked him.</p><p>Sesshomaru stared at Rin and his daughters, a small fist rising from one of the bundles and catching Rin's finger. It was an endearing sight. One he wanted to be privileged to alone. "Iie, this Sesshomaru is grateful for your care still." Sesshomaru walked over to Rin.</p><p>"Onii-san…remove the swords and armour." Kagome called out as she lifted a bundle of cloth. "Kaede, Inuyasha and I will keep an eye out for them. Good thing Inuyasha brought me over to sneak a couple of eggs."</p><p>Rin lifted her gaze, "Thank you Kagome, Kaede, and Inuyasha-nii." She smiled warmly at them and then Jaken came in again into the room and slid the door shut.</p><p>Sesshomaru removed his swords and then his armour and set them down on the floor. Rin watched him as she played with the baby who wouldn't let her finger go. He slowly knelt down, and Rin sat up and lifted the bundle up and handed him the baby. "Hold her." Rin smiled at him. She grabbed the other bundle and cooed to the baby. "Your father is here now." Rin softly spoke to the baby.</p><p>Sesshomaru stared down at the baby in his arms. She wiggled and he looked at how Rin held the baby. He adjusted his hold and the baby settled in arms. Soft silver hair with a streak of black. He pushed back the cloth and carefully examined his daughter. He could not smell any youkai from her. <em>Is she not even a hanyou?</em> He touched her head and saw no dog ears but ran his fingers down and touched soft rounded ears. <em>She is a ningen?</em></p><p>"They both have rounded ears." Rin said softly. He lifted his gaze and saw Rin holding their other daughter. She had dark hair and a silver streak.</p><p>He stared at the girl in his beloved's arms. He could smell youkai from his other daughter. "She is not a hanyou nor youkai, she is between." Sesshomaru commented in a daze. He had expected dog ears because of his lack of experience on hanyou inu youkai.</p><p>"Milord…do you think the dark haired pup stole the other's own youkai?" Jaken asked as he peered over Rin's shoulder at the baby.</p><p>Sesshomaru wondered if that was possible because they shared the womb at the same time. "That is a question that I do not know how to answer." He felt a small hand grab his claw. He looked down and saw brownish-amber eyes staring at him unfocused. She cooed up to him. "Who is the eldest?"</p><p>"She is." Rin nodded at the baby in his arms.</p><p>"Towa." Sesshomaru said gently, "I wish to name her Towa."</p><p>"Setsuna." Rin said and pulled the dark haired closer and Sesshomaru gave her a nod.</p><p>"Jaken, tell Toutousai I need to speak to him in three weeks time and that he is to come to the manor." Sesshomaru ordered Jaken.</p><p>Jaken lifted his gaze away from Setsuna and nodded. "Of course, milord wishes to have a blade crafted for Setsuna."</p><p>"What about Towa?" Rin piped up and pouted.</p><p>"She is ningen." Sesshomaru clarified, "She will not need a blade."</p><p>"Sesshomaru don't play favourites. As the eldest you can sympathize with how the treatment of the youngest can have effects on you, very long-last effects." Rin argued.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked down at his eldest daughter. "I will consider it in time."</p><p>"Don't count Towa out yet, she may be a late bloomer." Rin smiled reassuringly.</p><p>"Perhaps, Rin-sama is right. Perhaps Towa just needs time." Jaken nodded in agreement, "Surely your seed, milord, is strong enough to create two hanyous at the same time."</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He would not have his virility challenged on the day of the birth of his daughters. "Go, Jaken." Jaken quickly retreated from the room, the staff of the two heads bobbing up and down with each stride.</p><p>Towa yawned in his arms and he heard Setsuna yawn as well. He brought Towa closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Towa, whether you are ningen or hanyou, this one loves you." Sesshomaru murmured softly for his daughter.</p><p>Rin yawned and he carefully set Towa down and took Setsuna from Rin. He repeated the kiss and laid Setsuna down after calling her name gently. The girls wiggled and pressed closer to each other, foreheads pressed together. Rin smiled and laid down, body curling around Towa and Setsuna. "Sesshomaru, they are perfect." She murmured softly.</p><p>"They were born during the day after the new moon. That is their time." He looked from his daughters to Rin and she nodded.</p><p>"Easy to remember because of Inuyasha." Rin smiled.</p><p>"Hai, we will not forget it." Sesshomaru leaned over and pressed his lips to Rin's brow. "Rest, Rin. You have had a long morning."</p><p>Rin pouted up at him and he smirked and leaned down and captured her lips slowly. A pair of wails startled them apart and they stared at the girls together. "I guess they didn't like us kissing over them." Rin commented with a smirk.</p><p>Sesshomaru lifted Towa up, "Don't get in the way of me showing your mother affection."</p><p>Rin laughed and settled Setsuna by rocking her gently. Sesshomaru mimicked the motions and he prayed to whatever deity existed and his father that they keep his daughters safe and his family whole. He stared at Rin. <em>This one does not want to leave her to raise our child alone. Father, I have a family to protect.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sesshomaru's Fears Ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Towa and Setsuna's first time is approaching. Inuyasha pays a visit the night before, which happens to be his own time when he loses all youkai power and becomes a ningen.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru watched as Rin nursed Towa, his ningen child. He looked at Setsuna down in his arms. <em>You stole her youkai in the womb, it is the only answer I have. </em>He rubbed the top of her dark hair and she yawned with what seemed a smile.</p><p>He looked out the door and could see the night approaching. "It is the new moon tonight." Sesshomaru commented.</p><p>He heard Rin sigh softly, "Hai, it is."</p><p>Prior to the birth of the twins, Sesshomaru never cared to track down the cycles of the moon. Now, he knew what tomorrow morning meant for his children. He subconsciously pulled Setsuna a little closer. <em>Tonight, is Inuyasha's time, tomorrow is Setsuna's…what will happen to Towa?</em></p><p>He hid his anxiety of the coming day for the past week. The girls were turning one month old tomorrow and they, or at least Setsuna, would be completely helpless during the day.</p><p>"Sesshomaru, anata…onegai, Setsuna was starting to sleep." Rin whispered behind him softly. He shifted on the bed and eased Setsuna down onto the bedding. He saw Rin shift her yukata's right side back up and pat Towa's back gently. Towa spat up a bit and then sighed in content. Rin laid her gently down beside Setsuna and they naturally curled toward each other.</p><p>The sight was endearing to Sesshomaru's youkai heart. His daughters, his pups, had shared their mother's womb for eight months. They were naturally close still outside of the womb. He leaned over and rubbed Towa's head gently and she snuffled gently.</p><p>Rin yawned and he turned to her. She looked tired, their daughters needing to feed often as small infants. He had promised to not think of Towa as ningen and to give her time. <em>She only smells like a ningen, perhaps there is more to her strength. </em></p><p>Not even his mother could explain it and Rin argued that Towa had Sesshomaru's hair and eyes, she was a hanyou. Not even he could argue against Rin at the comment. His mother only sighed dramatically and deigned that Setsuna would be given a Mokomoko of her own by her third year.</p><p>He watched as Rin laid down and curled around the girls. "Anata, rest with us." Rin tugged on his yukata sleeve.</p><p>He was too anxious to even think of relaxing his mind. <em>Is the village secure? The woods? Should I have had a wall built around the house? </em></p><p>Rin sat up as if reading his mind. He wondered if she could read the impassivity of his face so well that she knew his fears. She was the one person who could read him so well with a simple look over. She ran the tips of her fingers along his nose and up to his crescent moon. "Anata," She breathed out softly. He bowed his head softly and she pressed her lips to his moon, only hers to kiss. Perhaps, his daughters too. "You have built a safe home, in a safe village. If you are truly anxious then ask Inuyasha to come here to help you during the day."</p><p>Rin's words were well meaning but it hurt his masculine pride, his inu pride. He opened his amber eyes and stared at his wife, his mate. "This Sesshomaru...I am merely restless." He said softly and grabbed her soft hands and pulled them close and kissed her knuckles on each hand. "Rest with the pups, they will surely wake in a few hours." He murmured and kissed her wrist gently.</p><p>He could see worry etched in her eyes along with her tiredness. He pulled away and she laid down and curled around the girls. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip as if trying to stop herself from speaking. He pulled the fur blanket over them and retreated from the room, leaving Mokomoko curled around Rin and the children. It was a part of his soul and his will; it would keep his mate and pups warm in his absence. He gave one last glance to his precious family before slide the door shut gently.</p><p>He turned around and saw Inuyasha walking across the grass with long black hair. Sesshomaru nodded and sat down on his cushion. His brother joined him, not sitting on Rin's cushion out of respect for the scent he would leave on it.</p><p>Seeing his brother ningen for the second time was still unsettling to Sesshomaru. <em>Is here because he needs my protection or is he trying to make me see how helpless Setsuna will be tomorrow?</em> He then wondered if Inuyasha was simply seeking company for the long night. Sesshomaru did not need sleep like weak youkai like Jaken or Shippo or like his ningen wife. Inuyasha knew that well enough because the younger did not need as much sleep compared to others.</p><p>Sesshomaru wondered if it were an inu youkai trait and if Setsuna, maybe even Towa, would inherit the trait to not need sleep. He wondered if it was a blessing that the girls were born during the day rather than the night.</p><p>"Rin had made some soup, there was some left over for you." Sesshomaru said softly without looking at his brother.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded and stood up and walked down the porch and into the manor, taking the main entrance into the manor's interior. Sesshomaru waited silently and stared at the moonless sky. Inuyasha softly padded back out a few minutes later. He sat down with a large bowl and slowly sipped the broth of the soup. "Don't tell Kagome, but Rin is the better cook." Inuyasha chuckled softly.</p><p>Sesshomaru had noticed over the years that Inuyasha preferred anything Rin offered in terms of food over his own wife's cooking. He side glanced as his brother shoveled the rice and vegetables from the soup down his throat with a pair of chopsticks. It was a meatless soup and even Sesshomaru had decided to try his wife's soup earlier that evening after Shiori had grabbed a large portion of it for her and Kaede. He had enjoyed the simple flavours of the soup.</p><p>Rin seemed to take it upon herself to provide for the hanyou girl and the old miko. <em>"I owe Kaede, let me do this."</em> Rin smirked as he tried to have her rest. She was always stubborn and insisted on cooking enough food to be sent with Shiori to feed her and the old miko, Shiori living the miko as Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha once had. Even Jinenji was privileged to have Rin's cooking.</p><p>Baked goods, like her peach blossom cookies, were the monk and taijiya's favourite and they knew when Rin made them and collected a box of them with happy smiles on their faces. A box was always ready for Kohaku for his travels and for Shippo too.</p><p>Sesshomaru did not have the heart to tell Rin that she did not have to feed others. He knew it was her way of repaying peoples' kindness to her over the years.</p><p>"Ah!" Inuyasha smacked his lips softly a few minutes later. "That's good soup. I guess she figured I may come by. Kagome is quite tired at night these days."</p><p>Sesshomaru shifted and bent his knee, resting his arm on it. "She is six months pregnant. Rin was often tired at night then. If you did not finish the soup, you may bring the rest for her breakfast." He knew Rin would approve.</p><p>"Thanks." Inuyasha yawned and then Sesshomaru saw his brother shake his head and slap his face. "Damn…" Inuyasha growled out.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother more. He could see that his brother was tired. "You must have worn yourself out." Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had been tilling some land up on the hill trying to make a garden for Kagome. <em>What he is capable of as a hanyou is draining for a ningen.</em></p><p>"Yeah, I am going to make some tea. Want some?" Inuyasha asked softly.</p><p>Sesshomaru pondered his next words as his brother slowly stood up and waited for a response from him. He watched as his brother's eyes drooped as if each moment was more tiring than the last. "If you wish to sleep, you may. This Sesshomaru will keep guard here." He said as he turned his head and looked up at the night sky. It would be a long night and Inuyasha was already tired.</p><p>
  <em>I owe him for everything that he has been through because of my lack of filiality. </em>
</p><p>"I…I just need some tea." Inuyasha said and turned away and carried his bowl back inside.</p><p>Sesshomaru was not offended by his brother's response. He did not expect Inuyasha to accept his offer of guarded rest. They had a long history of animosity between them. Time was needed and only nine years was not going to mend their relationship to the one their father had envisaged for them.</p><p>A relationship where Sesshomaru cared for and led his brother through the challenges of life.</p><p>No, Sesshomaru had failed his father's wishes. He had never cared to hear them either.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you have someone to protect?"</em>
</p><p>He had responded with a resounding no to his father.</p><p>The three persons he did have to protect now were asleep in the room behind him. They were his priority. They were everything to him.</p><p>They were his heart, his soul, his very purpose that he had sought for so long.</p><p>He sought for power so long, but then it was a small ningen girl who broke through his barrier and became his friend and loyal follower. Rin had grown up and became the love of his life.</p><p>Inuyasha returned with a tray with a teapot and a couple of mugs. Sesshomaru also saw some fruit on the tray. Sesshomaru snatched the apple and bit into it. Inuyasha poured tea for them both and then picked up the other apple and loudly bit into it. Sesshomaru gave him a pointed look and glanced back to the chamber. The heart beats of all three were steady.</p><p>"Gomen." Inuyasha mumbled out.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and looked back to his brother. "They are still asleep." He said and the grabbed his cup of tea and turned his gaze to the sky.</p><p>He heard his brother yawn again after some time had passed in silence. "Sesshomaru…you gotta talk to me or else I will fall asleep."</p><p>Sesshomaru did not know what to talk about with his brother. "I do not know what you wish you to hear." He said before taking another bite of his apple.</p><p>Inuyasha sighed, "How about you tell me about the old man then?"</p><p>Sesshomaru tilted his head and sighed softly. "What is there to say about him. He was largely absent in my life."</p><p>"What?" Inuyasha asked with a soft gasp. Sesshomaru turned to his brother and crossed his legs and set his apple down on the tray. "But…but I thought…but you…but you're a full youkai."</p><p>Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "I am my mother's son and heir to her family palace." He touched the crescent moon upon his forehead, the marking he inherited from her. "Father was her consort, revered for his military skills and strength, but he was not always welcomed in the palace and so he was largely absent unless he truly wished to visit mother and I. He gave me A-Un with a promise to show me how to ride the beast. A Kemari ball was another gift with a promise. I taught myself both times."</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Inuyasha staring at him with a slack jaw and eyes wide. <em>Did you think I was favoured by our father?</em></p><p>"That's awful, no wonder you are messed up. Old man breaking promises to you as a pup." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "He may be our old man, but you and I…we're not like him in that way. I can't imagine leaving Kagome and the babe alone. You?"</p><p>Sesshomaru looked to the closed door and heard one of the girls stirring. He stood up and silently but quickly grabbed Towa and brought her out and closed the door sitting back down. Towa snuffled in her sleep and opened an eye. "Shh, Towa. Let your mother rest." Sesshomaru ran the pads of his fingers over her eyes a couple of times and she fussed for a moment before falling back to sleep.</p><p>"Neat trick." Inuyasha smirked as he watched Sesshomaru and Towa. "And I guess, you could never really be away from them either. This house," Inuyasha knocked his knuckles against the wooden porch, "is testament to your devotion."</p><p>"My home is where my mate is." Sesshomaru said softly as he stared down at Towa. He rubbed her cheek and then looked to his brother watching him with curiosity. "Do you wish to hold her?" He asked and turning his gaze to his brother.</p><p>Inuyasha shrugged and nodded a moment later. Sesshomaru leaned forward and Inuyasha adjusted his position and Sesshomaru gently laid Towa down into his brother's arms. Towa's face scrunched up for a moment before relaxing. "She's so light." Inuyasha murmured as he stared at Towa.</p><p>"Towa is the temperamental child, but she is calm in her your hold." Sesshomaru said as he sat back and sipped his tea.</p><p>"Temperamental, huh? She is pretty calm." Inuyasha mused softly and softly rubbed Towa's head gently.</p><p>They stayed like that for awhile and Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was starting to nod off. He smirked and looked to the clear sky. <em>Rest, I will be more filial and watch over. </em></p><p>The door opened some time later after that and Sesshomaru glanced back and saw Rin standing there with a soft smile and a spare blanket. She padded over and draped it over Inuyasha's shoulders. "When he is a ningen, he must take better care of his health." Rin whispered and gently took up Towa who stirred and cooed to Rin gently. "Hai, hai, I know you are probably getting hungry." Rin rubbed Towa's back and leaned down and pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's crescent moon. "Goodnight, anata."</p><p>"I will be here." Sesshomaru said gently and Rin smiled and retreated quietly. He could hear Setsuna stir in the room and Rin whispering to her to be patient with her. Setsuna quieted down as if understanding at such a young age that her mother was probably sitting on the bed, pulling Mokomoko onto her lap. Yukata loosened and opened, pulling both girl's close and letting them nurse.</p><p>He did not mind if Mokomoko was used to support his daughters as they nursed from their mother. He poured himself another cup of tea as Inuyasha slept just outside of his chambers. He smirked at his brother and heard Rin softly singing to Setsuna and Towa.</p><p>The dawn came hours later and Inuyasha stirred and slowly blinked open amber eyes, dog ears twitching. "Did…Sesshomaru…why did you let me sleep?!" Inuyasha gasped as he looked at his claws, shaking off the blanket. Sesshomaru gave him a look as Setsuna and Towa were both in his lap, Mokomoko curled around him and providing a bed for the freshly changed girls. Rin had deposited the girls in his lap and told him she needed to bathe.</p><p>"I had told you I would be here on guard. You needed your rest." Sesshomaru said and watched his daughters curiously. "It'll be time soon." He breathed out.</p><p>Inuyasha stood up and stretched. He cracked his neck and pounded his fist on his shoulder, "Oof, I slept with a crooked neck." He turned to Sesshomaru with a smirk. "Don't worry about it too much, you'll only upset them." He nodded to his nieces. "Besides, I'm just up the hill. I'm grabbing that soup and leaving."</p><p>With that said, Sesshomaru lifted his head up and saw Inuyasha grin before turning and going inside the manor quickly and then retreating with a nod as he carried away the sealed container of soup.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned his gaze down and Setsuna fussed and wiggled as if sensing the rapid heartbeat of her father. He was anxious still despite the reassurance by his mate and brother. <em>I should have had Jaken find someone to erect walls around this manor. It is too open.</em></p><p>"Anata, are you still overthinking things?" Rin sung out as she knelt behind him and nipped his ear gently. She draped her arms over his shoulder and rested her chin on his left, "see, they are fine and happy. Relax." She kissed his cheek.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru believes a wall is necessary." He mused aloud.</p><p>"This Rin thinks she likes her open property, we can see the woods and Inuyasha's hill…" Rin trailed on.</p><p>"It leaves us too open to attack." Sesshomaru pulled the girls closer and Towa let out a cry at the movement. Setsuna reacted to her sister's cry with her own. Sesshomaru felt Rin leave him and she sighed softly.</p><p>"Come on, into the house, the time is soon." Rin said softly. Sesshomaru stood up easily with both pups in his arms and strode into the room, Rin followed after Mokomoko crossed the threshold of the door. He heard her slide it shut. The girls continued to cry in his arms as he knelt down and let them rest on Mokomoko on his and Rin's bed. "Jaken." Rin called out and crossed the room and slid open the door to the interior hall. Jaken came into the room and yawned himself. "Jaken, make sure you don't let anyone inside the manor today."</p><p>"Hai, milady. I won't say why but say that you and Sesshomaru-sama are taking a day of rest with the girls." Jaken said quietly.</p><p>"Good, arigato." Rin said softly and Jaken dismissed himself and Rin slid the door shut again. "There, the manor is closed to everyone. Though everyone we consider my friends knows that today is the children's day." She crossed the room and lifted Towa up into her arms, "Ah, my baby girl, shh…your father is just being protective."</p><p>Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his wife and lifted Setsuna up and rubbed her back as she cried. "I am not accustomed to the ways of a hanyou and I have been raised to believe in strength alone." He shifted down onto his back and Setsuna quieted down some as she laid on his chest. "I can not imagine what it would be like to live without my youkai strength for even a day. Setsuna…and Towa, must endure it once a month for the rest of their lives."</p><p>Rin kissed Towa's brow and laid down beside him and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "It's not terrible, but I understand your trepidations. I was born a ningen, so in many ways, I have always been helpless." She looked up at him and he looked at her thoughtfully.</p><p>"Rin, you are the bravest ningen I know." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "There was that time when you were but a child and you approached me while I was wounded." He murmured against her skin and nuzzled her hairline, "I could have killed you, my stubborn Rin."</p><p>Rin laughed softly, "You needed to be cared for. I was the only one around." <em>No, I needed rest, my love. You disturbed it by pouring water over my head</em>, Sesshomaru reflected with a smirk. Rin shifted and looked down at the girls, "Anata look at our daughters."</p><p>He was afraid to do so but looked down his chest and saw Setsuna stir on his chest, her hair still black, but the silver tuft of hair was gone. He rubbed her hair and looked to Rin's chest where Towa laid. Towa laid there with solid black hair. He reached out and gently rubbed her head, "Towa still has the time despite being mostly ningen." He mused gently.</p><p>"Don't count her out yet." Rin smiled and he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Towa snuffled as did her sister. "Hai, hai, you two are jealous of your father's affections for me." Rin chided with a smirk to their daughters.</p><p>Rin slowly sat up and Towa fussed, and Rin nursed her again. Setsuna made small noises of discontent and Sesshomaru sat up slowly and handed Rin Setsuna to join her sister, sliding Mokomoko over lap. Rin sang softly again to their daughters and Sesshomaru stroked Towa's dark hair. He was transfixed and amazed at her transformation. <em>Like Inuyasha's.</em></p><p>He wondered if Rin was right, he couldn't count his daughter out just yet as being a hanyou. The transformation on the day was quite telling.</p><p>It only meant that Sesshomaru now had two defenceless daughters to protect during their time and not one.</p><p>He felt his heart race in panic. <em>I will have the walls constructed within the month and I will be prepared. </em></p><p>Sesshomaru felt lips on his crescent moon, "Have the walls built if it eases your mind, Sesshomaru." Rin said softly.</p><p>He raised his gaze and cupped her cheek; she turned her face and placed a gentle kiss in his palm. "This Sesshomaru has two hanyou daughters to protect and his mate. The wall will be up before their next time." He said gently. Rin nodded and turned her gaze back down to their daughters. "They will always be safe, I will never leave you and them." He promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like that would be his intentions, oh but outside forces are a mess.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins are near the age of one and Sesshomaru has deep-rooted concerns as Towa still smells like a ningen. Toutousai pulls a fang for a blade that he will forged for Setsuna to keep her youkai in place as she ages.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the third and final chapter of this specific story. I hope you all enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru felt the pull of his fang. It was sharp and quick and Toutousai held the fang up in the air with his pliers. "Ah, hai, this is a good fang Sesshomaru." The youkai smith commented as he examined the fang. Towa sat on Sesshomaru's lap and stared curiously up at Sesshomaru and then looked to Toutousai with a frown.</p><p>"Ah-ba-ba-mah!" Towa growled out and opened and closed her fist for her father's fang to be returned. Sesshomaru patted her head. At eleven months old, his eldest daughter babbled incessantly, she was very much her mother's daughter. Setsuna was more quiet and reserved like him, the younger twin quietly observing the world around her.</p><p>Toutousai looked down at Towa curiously and tilted his head. "Are you sure you don't want me to pull a second fang for Towa?"</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled Towa back against his chest as she tried to stand up and leave his lap. "Iie, she is ningen, her hair and eyes are only youkai." He wasn't disappointed that his daughter was a ningen, but he worried that Setsuna had truly taken Towa's own youkai for herself. Hence, the need for a blade to keep her youkai from taking over. He learned the lesson left by his father, Tessaiga was never meant to be his. It's purpose was to protect Inuyasha. <em>I must leave a fang to protect Setsuna. She has more youkai than Inuyasha would have had as an infant.</em></p><p>In Sesshomaru's mind the idea of Setsuna stealing Towa's youkai made him think of how his eldest daughter would be gone early in her younger twin's life. The girls were close as twins were. Curling together in sleep, Towa's arm draped over her sister often and Setsuna's hand on Towa's cheek.</p><p>Towa babbled up at him and pointed to Toutousai as if the youkai smith had done wrong and she wanted revenge.</p><p>Sesshomaru could not bear to lose his daughter. He pulled her closer and Toutousai seemed to understand the agitation of the younger youkai. Toutousai may have acted senile at times, but he was Sesshomaru's father's trusted friend and ally. Toutousai remained loyal enough to be there for both sons of his late friend, Sesshomaru never appreciated him until he learned Meidou Zangetsuha.</p><p>When Toutousai appeared the next time, Sesshomaru understood then that Toutousai was never meant to forge him a blade. It was within his own soul and body that his blade would manifest, and the youkai smith would assess it and force a sheath for it.</p><p>"Sesshomaru," Toutousai cleared his throat, "I wouldn't worry so much. If she's like her mother than maybe she will find herself a youkai mate. She is also quite the talker."</p><p>Sesshomaru patted Towa's head and Towa giggled and smiled at him. "Hai, this Sesshomaru's daughter is very much like her mother."</p><p>"Well, I will bring the sword in two weeks." Toutousai deposited the tooth into a small pouch and tucked it away in his haori.</p><p>Sesshomaru gave him a nod. "Bokuseno has agreed to give you a bough, he had thought that two would be needed."</p><p>Toutousai nodded and packed his pliers up. "Maybe, maybe not. You won't remember this, but when your father presented you to Bokuseno, Myoga, and I when you were as little as Towa, none of us thought much of you. You did not radiate power. You were just another pup. Yet, your father loved you and promised that you would be more powerful than him one day. He told us that there would come a day when he wasn't around, but that if we were than we should be there for you. Myoga naturally became Inuyasha's retainer though, Bokuseno's yours with advice and counsel. Me…I tried to stay out of it."</p><p>Sesshomaru stared at Toutousai and Towa flopped down onto Sesshomaru's thigh and kicked her legs in the air until she fell forward onto the grass. "I did not know that." Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. The father that had been absent for so much of his life had presented him before his most trusted ally, the tree youkai, Bokuseno. It seemed his father always knew there would be a day when he wasn't around for Sesshomaru. <em>I always wanted to defeat you once in battle, to show you how strong I am. </em></p><p>Sesshomaru wondered if after the girls' first birthday if he should bring them and Rin to Bokuseno for a proper introduction. Rin had asked why she had to stay behind on his trip to the tree youkai last time, Rin was found of the tree youkai as Bokuseno had kind words when Sesshomaru had brought her to tell him they were expecting a child.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru will bring his daughters to meet Bokuseno, his friend and his father's oldest friend." Sesshomaru picked Towa up and held her up, she happily swung her legs over his arm and tried to hum a song. Sesshomaru picked out a few notes that belonged to one of Rin's songs.</p><p>Toutousai nodded and waved a hand as he walked over to his flying cow and jumped up onto it's back before taking off. Towa laughed and pointed at the flying cow. "Ah-ha! A-ba-ba!"</p><p>"Hai, Toutousai has left on a flying cow. You are used to A-Un and Kirara." Sesshomaru commented and Towa clapped her hands. He heard her stomach rumble, "Time for lunch, little one." He carried her back to the manor and set her down.</p><p>She teetered as she walked around the dining room. She took ten steps and plopped on her knees beside Jaken. She tugged on his sleeve and pointed to Rin. "A-ma-ma! Ah!" Towa huffed.</p><p>"Hai, hai, your mother is making lunch." Jaken said as he pushed the staff of two heads away from Towa. She had a fondness for taking the staff and swinging it. She even started a fire just a week earlier, much to Rin's chagrin and Sesshomaru's, but he was mostly amused. It was a small fire after all and Jaken should have kept the staff away from the toddler as he was to keep an eye on the children as Rin hung up the laundry. Sesshomaru had been busy discussing matters with Kouga and his mate Ayame who heard rumours of a dragon youkai terrorizing the East.</p><p>Rin looked up at Sesshomaru as Setsuna patted and pawed at Rin's thigh. The one weakness of his youngest daughter was food.</p><p>In that regard, Setsuna was very much like her Uncle. It only amused Inuyasha as Setsuna and Moroha, who was four months younger, fought for a piece of perfectly cut melon only the other day. Setsuna had pinned the younger down and raised a tiny fist, Towa tilted her head in curiosity. It was Sesshomaru who lifted Setsuna up and did not allow her anymore fruit for the rest of the day, even as she scratched at him. Tiny claws were nothing compared to his previous battles.</p><p>He still did not like being 'attacked' by his own child though.</p><p>"Lunch is ready." Rin said as she opened the lid and revealed a thick stew with some beef. Sesshomaru had taken the advice of the old miko, his Rin needed to have meat at least once a week. He bought her three large cuts of beef, knowing she would then cook it up and also send some away to the old miko, Shiori, and Jinenji.</p><p>He would merely hunt next time, rather than pay the exuberant prices of the butcher in the village. There was plenty of deer and rabbits in the woods that belonged to him and Inuyasha now.</p><p>Lunch time had its routine and they easily fed the girls, Jaken grabbing whatever was needed by either Sesshomaru or Rin. After Towa pushed the chopsticks away from her face, Sesshomaru wiped her face down and she pushed up and waddled over to Rin and tugged at Rin's kimono. "Mama." Towa said clearly. 'Papa' was Towa's other favourite word and was her first. Not that Sesshomaru teased Rin about it when Towa had clearly said it to him a day earlier.</p><p>Setsuna still had not spoken either of the two words and she seemed content in not using words, yet.</p><p>Towa tugged more on Rin's kimono front as Rin fed Setsuna. Sesshomaru got up and walked over and took over feeding Setsuna as Rin sighed and handed over the chopsticks. "No biting this time." Rin said gently to Towa and Towa smiled at her mother as if knowing she was going to get what she wanted. Rin loosened her kimono and pulled the right side down and pulled Towa close. The twins nursing more for comfort than need. Rin leaned over Towa and sipped some water.</p><p>Setsuna, seeing her sister nursing, pushed the chopsticks away and moved to her mother. Sesshomaru saw that Jaken was already gone from the room as Rin pulled down the left side and managed to let Setsuna crawl up onto her lap. "Setsuna, do not bite." Rin sighed heavily and closed her eyes in a brief moment of pain. Sesshomaru felt pity for his wife as she endured nursing their children.</p><p>Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's bowl from the ledge of the hearth, "Rin." He called to her and she turned her head and smiled before opening her mouth and accepting the offered food. If she could nurse two almost one-year-olds simultaneously then he could feed his wife to keep her healthy and strong.</p><p>After Rin was fed and the pups were sleepy and content from nursing, bellies round and full, Sesshomaru and Rin each carried a girl back to the adjacent room attached to theirs. Sesshomaru planned to move the girls to their own proper room once they were a little older, but for now he was content to have his two pups close to him and Rin.</p><p>He knelt down on the bedding and eased Setsuna down onto the bed. She yawned and rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Sleep." He murmured and took Towa from Rin and laid her down beside Setsuna. Towa grabbed his claw and he ran his other hand over her face slowly and she smiled and closed her eyes, letting his claw go and curling around Setsuna, almost protectively.</p><p>Rin pulled him quietly out of the room, closing the door. She smiled at him and he pulled her in for a languid kiss. "Does this Sesshomaru's Rin wish to have a nap as well?" He smirked as she shook her head and pulled him toward their bedding with a smile growing on her face.</p><p>A week passed and everything remained as part of their routine, except for Sesshomaru's mother requesting his presence by sending one of her attendants, who he dismissed quickly. He had no desire to meet with his mother, not when the girls' time of no power was approaching by the following day. He had also formed a regularity of watching over his brother during the new moon, which was to be that night. It was a period of twenty-four hours that Sesshomaru had no intention of leaving his manor.</p><p>It was his way of amending for the broken relationship that he and his brother had. Inuyasha had even during the past two new moons, rested. The first time it had happened was when Inuyasha held a sleeping one month old Towa, and it had surprised Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru had kept his word and kept watch.</p><p>Inuyasha was tired during the last two new moons and reclined on the porch with a blanket and pillow. Sesshomaru wouldn't argue with Inuyasha to take one of the spare rooms. He simply sat in front of his chamber doors and Inuyasha slept a few feet away. Sesshomaru was satisfied with their growing familiarity and comfortability around each other. <em>Would you be proud of how far we have both come, father?</em></p><p>He stood on the grass in sandals and in a pair of dark hakama and grey haori as Towa and Setsuna rolled a Kemari ball around on the grass by him.</p><p>"Pa-pa." Setsuna stuttered out and tugged his pant leg and then pointed to a figure approaching them.</p><p>"Sesshomaru, you are dressed so casually. Domesticity is very becoming of you, my darling son." His mother smirked and bowed her head down, ponytails falling over her shoulder. "Hello, pups. I suppose you don't remember me because your father doesn't bring you to the palace. Iie, he doesn't! Where is your mother?" She patted and stroked Towa's head and Towa babbled away. "Ah, such a talker. Just like your mother."</p><p>Setsuna growled and tottered over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her older sister's midriff. "Ah-ba-ba!" Setsuna shouted and held Towa. Setsuna babbled when it came to Towa.</p><p>Sesshomaru was amused at Setsuna's protectiveness of Towa. <em>She knows Towa is weaker. She will protect her. </em></p><p>His mother laughed softly and leaned back up and pulled out a bag of cookies and gave each of the girls a cookie. "Munch away darlings." His mother said as she held the cookies out for them to take.</p><p>Both girls sniffed the cookie and reached out simultaneously for the offered cookies. Both sat down on their bums and munched away with happy expressions.</p><p>"Why are you here mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched the girls.</p><p>"Where is Rin?" His mother looked around.</p><p>"She is resting." Sesshomaru responded quickly.</p><p>His mother turned her gaze back to him and smirked. "Shall I expect anymore grandchildren within the year? A boy this time that looks like you with Rin's dark hair." She then waved her hand in front of herself toward him, "And with cute puppy ears for me to nibble on." His mother's attitudes had changed dramatically when Rin was large with child. She adored his children, quite possibly, more than she adored him.</p><p>"Mother, Rin had to take care of a woman in labour late last night. She is resting now." Sesshomaru had no desire to explain that Rin, along with Kagome, was drinking an herbal tea to prevent pregnancy until the girls were older. It had been the old miko's suggestion and Sesshomaru agreed that it was the best thing to do for the moment as he could never resist the loving embrace of his wife.</p><p>His mate was a woman with an insatiable appetite after all. One that perfectly matched his appetite for her and her alone.</p><p>"Oh, Sesshomaru. You have centuries now with her. But I am old." His mother sighed dramatically. Towa stood up and tugged on her grandmother's pelt. "Ah-ma-ba!" She babbled out and held up a hand.</p><p>"She wants another." Sesshomaru explained to his mother. He could see Towa sniffing up at his mother. He knew her sense of smell wasn't as good as Setsuna's but Towa inherited Rin's sense of smell which was better than the taijiya and monk's even. <em>She will be fine.</em></p><p>His mother nodded and pulled out two more cookies and gave Towa and Setsuna another each. "She is not ningen." His mother said softly.</p><p>"You've changed your mind?" Sesshomaru asked her. He still remembered his mother and Rin arguing about Towa's status. He could hear the shoji door open to his chamber as Rin appeared.</p><p>"Ah! There she is." His mother ignored him and walked around him and up to the porch. "Darling Rin, I have come to speak to you and Sesshomaru about a proposal I have received."</p><p>"Mother, the girls will marry for love. You promised to not intervene." Rin hummed out as she stretched her arms over her head and let them fall back a moment later. He normally enjoyed watching his wife stretch after sleeping, long arms reaching up, breasts rising, and back arching. He particularly enjoyed her morning stretches while naked, which was most morning as they often slept without clothing. The summers hot and in the winter, tucked under their blanket and Mokomoko curled around them, clothing wasn't needed.</p><p>Towa and Setsuna let out a happy cry and tottered over to their mother, the other pillar of their life was back. Rin jumped off the porch and sat down on her knees and they fell into her lap and both tugged at her kimono front. "I swear you two only love me for my milk." Rin sighed out.</p><p>"A mother's way of bonding with her child." His mother responded wistfully and then she glanced to Sesshomaru. "Will you two truly not consider this proposal for Towa. He is a youkai lord."</p><p>"She is turning one tomorrow. Let it be Mother." Sesshomaru said as he walked up the steps and sat down on his cushion. Kemari ball forgotten about on the grass.</p><p>"Alright. I will ask in a decade." His mother huffed and looked back down at Rin. "Really, you will nurse right there?"</p><p>Rin shrugged, "It's hard to stop them once they decide to nurse." Rin sighed softly, kimono pulled open and the girls laying comfortable in her arms.</p><p>"We intend to wean them after their birthday." Sesshomaru said and his mother nodded.</p><p>"I will come visit again." His mother said and put a hand on Rin's head. "I still want a grandson."</p><p>"I know Mother." Rin laughed gently.</p><p>His mother left and Sesshomaru was glad to have the regular routine of his days back. He had been gone on patrol for a week prior to Toutousai pulling his fang at Jaken's insistence that they do a patrol. Leaving Rin and the children behind was never easy for him, which had him think of how he ever wandered the Western lands aimlessly for centuries.</p><p>He wondered if he always waiting and search for Rin, the other half of his soul and heart. Power was always needed to protect her and their children. He learned his father's lesson well and he wondered often wondered if his father knew that Sesshomaru would find love centuries later. <em>There are those that say that father was capable of foresight and that his father before him had the gift too. </em></p><p>By dusk Inuyasha joined him on the porch as Rin tucked the girls into her and Sesshomaru's bed. A meal left on a tray on the porch for Inuyasha. It was Rin's routine to leave him a meal and something sweet as well. Perfectly cut fruit was always for Sesshomaru.</p><p>Inuyasha sat down and ate quietly as Sesshomaru glanced at the sky. "They turn one tomorrow morning." Sesshomaru murmured out quietly some time later.</p><p>"Yeah, Kagome is wondering why you two aren't doing a big party to celebrate." Inuyasha said as he sipped some tea.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned and saw silver hair replaced by raven black hair. After the past twelve months, he had grown accustomed to this one night of the new moon where his brother was ningen.</p><p>He was still not used to seeing Towa's hair turn back and Setsuna's scent turning to that of a ningen, amber eyes turning brown on both girls.</p><p>"A celebration?" Sesshomaru scoffed, "Ridiculous. Tomorrow is their time. They will be tucked away."</p><p>Inuyasha nodded as he lifted a bowl of pickled vegetables. "Yeah, don't be surprised if Kagome brings Moroha over though."</p><p>"Hn." Sesshomaru sipped his own tea and wondered if he could allow the three over.</p><p>"Kagome is making a cake." Inuyasha offered moments later.</p><p>"Make her aware that it just to be you three, anyone else, and I will have Jaken use the staff of two heads." Sesshomaru stated drily.</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled. "I know, I warned her." Inuyasha set his empty bowl down and stared at the Kemari ball on the grass.</p><p>Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha got up and walked over to the ball and picked it up. "You know, I was never allowed to play with anyone as a kid, they would toss the ball and I would go running after it to bring it back and see that everyone was gone. It was also the first time I was called a hanyou." Inuyasha dropped the ball and kicked it up.</p><p>Sesshomaru thought the technique was sloppy. He stood up and stepped down onto the grass before approaching his brother. "Roll it up onto the top of your foot and then kick it up and switch it to your other foot." Sesshomaru suggested.</p><p>Inuyasha did so and switched it to his other foot. He repeated it and it rolled away to Sesshomaru's own barefoot. Sesshomaru rolled the ball up and kicked it up a few times easily before passing it to Inuyasha. They played with the ball together, finally both having someone to play Kemari with.</p><p>Sesshomaru heard a noise from behind him and he stopped the ball with his foot and turned to see one of his pups climbing up a post of the house and up onto the roof.</p><p>"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.</p><p>Sesshomaru silently leapt up onto the roof and stared with amazement as Towa sat on the roof on her knees and reached out to a nearby hanging tree branch. She giggled happily as the wind swung the branch close to her. His heart thundered as he knelt down and placed his hand on his <em>hanyou</em> child. <em>Rin, you were right, she is simply a late bloomer. </em></p><p>"Ah-baba-mah-Papa!" Towa practically yipped out and pointed to the tree. He saw a small nest and wondered if the scent from the small baby birds preparing to hatch had caught his daughter's attention. She clapped her hands in her own contentment.</p><p>He pulled her close and stroked her soft silver hair. He had been so worried for her. He dreaded the day of losing his ningen child. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You are stubborn like your mother." He mused softly. <em>You were hiding your youkai, Towa. This Sesshomaru will not hear the end of this from his Rin. </em></p><p>He stood up and jumped off the roof with Towa babbling away in his arms. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed and Towa sniffed the air and then pulled back and looked up at Sesshomaru. The girls had not seen Inuyasha in his ningen state before as they slept though the night. "It's your uncle, Towa." Sesshomaru said and walked over to Inuyasha and Towa sniffed again and titled her head in confusion.</p><p>Inuyasha lifted her up out of Sesshomaru's arms and she let out a squeak before giggling as he blew a raspberry on her cheek. "Just me." Inuyasha said before handing her back to Sesshomaru. The act was a familiar thing to Towa that only her Uncle would do for her and Setsuna.</p><p>Towa giggled and snuggled close to Sesshomaru, fisting his yukata.</p><p>"So, she's not a ningen?" Inuyasha asked with a teasing smirk.</p><p>"Apparently, this one's mate was correct. Towa is like her mother and just stubborn in showing her youkai off." Sesshomaru said stiffly. Towa patted his cheek with soft smacks and Inuyasha shook his head.</p><p>"You know Rin will never let it go." Inuyasha sighed and then yawned.</p><p>"I will put Towa back to sleep and you can rest yourself." Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk back to the manor and jumped up onto the porch and strode inside the open room. Rin was laying there with eyes open and a smirk on her face. "How long?" Sesshomaru asked her.</p><p>Rin sat up and smiled. "Two months. Whenever you did your one week of patrolling she would scamper around like she owned the place. Perhaps she feels like she doesn't have to use her youkai when you are near. She is her Papa's little princess after all."</p><p>"Hn." Sesshomaru put Towa down on the bed and Rin pulled her close. Towa smiled and tugged at Rin's yukata. "She is her mother's spoiled pup." Sesshomaru stated and turned around and left the room as he heard Setsuna stir as well as if sensing Towa's return. Setsuna sat up and rubbed her eyes before crawling to her mother and sister.</p><p>He slid the door shut as Rin pulled the girls close with a half-hearted glare shot at him. He smirked and let Rin care for their daughters.</p><p>He saw Inuyasha sitting and leaning back against the posting with his arms behind his head and one knee bent. Sesshomaru sat down on his cushion and stared into cup of tea. It was cold now. He tossed the contents over and turned to the teapot and poured some more from the insulated clay pot. He sipped his tea, feeling his brother's eyes on him. "Speak your mind, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke after blowing on his tea.</p><p>"You're going to have to tell Toutousai that you need a second fang pulled." Inuyasha chuckled.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up from his tea and looked out to the night sky. "He is due to return in one week. This Sesshomaru will have to tell him that Towa is indeed in need of a blade."</p><p>"Rin didn't rub it in your face too much, did she?" Inuyasha chuckled. Inuyasha had been part of Rin's life since Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's care. Sesshomaru was at one point even jealous of Inuyasha's familiarity with Rin when she was young. He realized that Inuyasha and Rin had more in common than he could ever imagine. The irony was that he himself had more in common with his sister-in-law, dead fathers and living mothers. Rin and Inuyasha both had scars from their youths of being all alone as orphans.</p><p>Sesshomaru had to grudgingly accept that Inuyasha and Rin were close, like siblings. Inuyasha would always remain important in his Rin's life.</p><p>"Not yet, anyways." Sesshomaru smirked as he imagined ways of shutting up his wife's mouth. There were several scenarios, all of them ended with a tumble in their bed.</p><p>000000</p><p>A week later Sesshomaru watched as Rin mounted A-Un's saddle, the beast rumbling in content as the woman who had named him was going to ride him once more. A-Un may have been given to Sesshomaru by his father when he was young, but A-Un was more loyal to Rin and was truly her steed. <em>Did you know, father, that one day I would need A-Un for Rin? </em>The thought tickled his senses as if his father were truly an enigma that Sesshomaru could still not figure out.</p><p>She held out an arm for Setsuna and Sesshomaru gave her the infant and Rin tucked her in close to herself. He then handed her Towa and she kept them both close, arm around them close, other hand gripped the saddle for balance.</p><p>Both girls teetered with excitement as Jaken had A-Un's reins and had them lift up into the air. Sesshomaru leading the way.</p><p>Toutousai had pulled a fang that morning for Towa's blade and Rin kept Setsuna's blade on her hip, naginata strapped to her back. The youkai smith was unsurprised by Sesshomaru's request for another blade to made. Apparently, Toutousai had witnessed one of Towa's scampering when Sesshomaru was patrolling and the youkai smith came to the village to see Inuyasha and then Rin. Toutousai seemed to be fond of all three young babes and was eager to forge blades for them and watch their progress.</p><p>Now, Sesshomaru led his family to his father's oldest and most trusted friend. The ancient and wise tree youkai that had offered many words of wisdom over the centuries.</p><p>They flew in the air and he could hear his daughters' peels of laughter and giggles. He was amazed at their enjoyment in such small things that he took for granted.</p><p>By mid-afternoon they landed along the edge of Bokuseno's woods. He grabbed the girls as Rin dismounted. Rin slid off and stretched before taking Setsuna from his arms. "Jaken, stay here and let A-Un graze." Sesshomaru ordered before walking beside Rin into the woods to see the ancient tree youkai.</p><p>Setsuna cooed gently to her mother and Towa looked around the thick woods.</p><p>They came into the clearing and Rin smiled at the tree as they approached. "Hello, Bokuseno-sama." Rin chirped out softly.</p><p>Bokuseno's eyes opened and he stared at the little family of Sesshomaru's. "Ah, it has been some time. But I knew you would eventually come for a visit." He called out.</p><p>Towa and Setsuna gasped and Towa clapped her hands. Sesshomaru wondered if his mischievous and curious little pup would look for a face in every tree from then on. "This Sesshomaru has been keeping his pups tucked away for their safe keeping." He then glanced to Rin, "But his mate is persuasive and stubborn. Rin has been wanting to visit for some time."</p><p>Rin smiled at him and then approached Bokuseno's tree. "Bokuseno-sama, this is Setsuna the younger of the two. Sesshomaru was worried for some time that she had stolen Towa's youkai while in the womb." Rin bounced Setsuna on her hip and Setsuna laughed softly.</p><p>"She has great power within. Sesshomaru was wise to have a blade made for her. It is the one on your hip, is it not, Rin-sama?" Bokuseno asked.</p><p>"Hai, it is." Rin smiled and stepped to the side as Sesshomaru approached and Towa focused curious amber eyes on Bokuseno's face, small fists pulling at Mokomoko before smiling and pointing at the tree and looking back to Sesshomaru. "Ah-baba-mah-ba?!" Towa babbled out.</p><p>"Hai, this is Bokuseno. He is a tree youkai spirit. He knew your grandfather long ago and has given me words of wisdom over the centuries." Sesshomaru stepped closer and Towa reached out to try and touch Bokuseno's nose. "Iie, Towa." Sesshomaru held her hand and she pouted.</p><p>"She has great power too, Sesshomaru." Bokuseno said thoughtfully. "She is much like you when you were a pup."</p><p>Rin raised a brow and looked from Bokuseno to Sesshomaru, a small smirk on her lips.</p><p>"Toutousai had said as much." Sesshomaru stared at the old youkai and ignored his wife's growing grin.</p><p>"Hai, you were just a small whelp of a pup. Nothing amazing about you whatsoever, but your father had hope and assured us you would become a daiyoukai stronger than him." Bokuseno paused thoughtfully, "He was not wrong. Your pup, Towa, is indeed worthy of your family line."</p><p>Towa snuggled against Mokomoko and smiled up at Sesshomaru. He rubbed her silver hair.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru knows that his Rin was right. Towa is her father's little princess and felt no need to show her youkai." Sesshomaru smirked.</p><p>"She is simply like her father and a late bloomer." Bokuseno chortled softly.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and rubbed Towa's head as she buried her face into his pelt with a giggle. <em>Hai, this one's little princess is just a late bloomer. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am on Tumblr and FFN with the same username. Even on Twitter @myravenspirit.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was fluffy. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>